


(S)lay The Beast

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Addictive Touch, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada are an odd pair of hunters-- one a human and one a demon-- and they are often sent after rogue beasts. This time they're sent to slay a dragon. They end up bedding the dragon instead.TW for mild dubcon, though there is discussion of consent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission and an absolute joy to write. I would pay good, hard cash for Dragon!Symmetra to step on my goddamn throat.

The dragon’s den was labyrinthine and luminescent. Lichen set it aglow, a pale greenish purple that washed out the hunters’ skin when they looked at each other. They’d been set against a dragon-- an old beast, as the villagers told it, but recently moved into the foothills of their little hamlet and wholly unwelcome. They were sent to slay her, or make her leave-- either was acceptable, as long as she wasn’t the town’s problem anymore.

“You’d think she’d have better protections,” McCree drawled. He hitched his coat closer around himself; it was chilly in the cave. His breath would be steaming in front of him if he could see it more clearly right now. “At least a tripwire or something.”

“She may have some kind of undetectable charm laid on the place,” Hanzo said in a low tone. He looked around them cautiously, holding his bow at the ready in case of danger. “We still need to be careful.”

The room suddenly got hotter as they dipped down and down into the earth. Before they knew it they were upon a steaming hot room, pools of hot spring water bubbling in front of them. Candles added to the glow on the walls. And soaking in one of the baths was the dragon herself. 

“Greetings,” she said amiably. Amusement was clear on her face, rather than alarm or anger. She flexed her claw-tipped fingers in a little wave. “Come to slay the beast?”

Hanzo nocked an arrow as she spoke, carefully lining up the shot while the dragon reclined in her pool.

“Afraid so, ma’am,” McCree said grimly, reaching for his gun.

“What a shame,” the dragon said sweetly. One second she was relaxing; the next she was next to the hunters, her torso glowing with the inner light of a molten pool of magma. McCree startled, but before he could complete his pull on his weapon-- or Hanzo his, for the dragon was still also in the pool-- the woman caressed McCree’s cheek, stroking one magma-warm finger along his jawline. “Truly a pity,” she said lightly. McCree stared, suddenly enraptured. His hand dropped from his holster, hanging by his side while he stared slack-jawed. 

Hanzo was about to cry out-- to protest the clear thrall the human was under-- when a third dragon appeared, just as coy as the first. She slunk up to Hanzo’s side, nearly as tall as the demon despite his ogre’s height, and lay one cheek on his bare shoulder. She gazed up at him with a steady, glowing stare, and murmured something before pressing a smoldering kiss to his bare skin.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, the light from the candles and lichen winked out and Hanzo was alone.

Hanzo sunk to his knees, already feeling a fuzz pass over his brain. It was soft as cashmere, and nearly as sheer, sliding over his consciousness like a comfortable blanket. It shrouded him, making him fight the urge to yawn as he relaxed under the dragon’s gentle touch.

The room was still dark, though the glowing lichen was starting to light the room again. Rocks glowed a dim carnelian, as though holding back magma flow just around their edges. It bathed the room in a soft maroon glow, warmth radiating from the walls.

The dragon hadn’t left his side through the blink into the black and back. Indeed she’d only slid closer, stroking one smoldering hand down his back to settle in the smallest dip of his spine. Her hands burned through his clothes, singeing the fibers to blackened threads as she traced his skin with her clawed fingers. 

Let me make you a deal,” the dragon drawled. “You please me, and I let you go. No strings attached, no traps to waylay you on our trip away from my lair.”

“You are in…no position to make deals…” Hanzo said groggily, though he leaned helplessly into her touch.

“But you are?” She smiled. “How kind of you. A different deal, then: you please me, and I cease my botherment of the meat-creatures who live in the valley below me, excepting the ones that harry me first. More acceptable?”

“What have you to gain?” Hanzo asked, now closing his eyes. He felt her fingers more intensely when he did so, his muscles quivering against their burning points on his side. 

“A distraction,” she said plainly, the smile falling from her face. “Something new, a memory to tide me over until my next hibernation.”

Hanzo gasped as the dragon leaned in and nipped at his shoulder just over the burning kiss mark. “Then...I accept.”

“Excellent,” she said with satisfaction. “Now kneel.”

He did so happily, grateful for the opportunity to let his legs go as limp as they desired, to rest on his haunches and await his new mistress’s commands. Part of him knew this was not what he came here for, but the soft wave of compliance that washed over him let him know that that was not important; for now his desires were only made to match the dragon’s. 

“Humans have named me Symmetra,” the dragon said sweetly. “Though if you truly do please me I may allow you to call me Satya, the name my mother gave me when I hatched.” She stroked Hanzo’s face, her fingers hot over his cold blue skin. She turned his head with one long-nailed finger until the point of her nail tipped his chin up to look at her.

“You have a lovely face,” the dragon said with some bitterness. “A pity that an ogre would be blessed with such beauty. That human you have with you isn’t half bad, either. Tell me-- what is your association?”

“We hunt together,” Hanzo found himself saying. “Rogue demons, beasts that have lost their minds.”

“And he does not betray you?” she asked, arching an eyebrow imperiously. 

“Never.”

She smiled, syrupy-sweet. “How kind of him. Tell me, then, where do you get your pleasures? Not from him?”

Part of Hanzo was affronted. “I would not-- he would never-- no,” Hanzo stuttered, his words slurred.

“But you want to,” Symmetra said. Her voice was confident, her tone matter-of-fact. There was no question in it. “You want to feel his hands on your skin, roughing you up a bit?” She scratched as she said it, dragging her obsidian-tough nails down the exposed length of Hanzo’s torso.

“Yes,” he gasped, bowing his back into the pain.

She slunk closer, kneeling down until her glowing eyes were on his level. She pushed him backwards until his stomach muscles quivered with the effort of keeping himself upright. “You want to feel rapture in his mouth, the smallest death under his body.”

“Yes,” he cried once more, and let his back hit the floor. He panted as the colossal effort of holding himself up was dropped from his shoulders, splaying his arms on the hard stone floor around himself. His chest heaved with the urge to gather air in lungs that he did not need. The dragon’s touch  _ lingered,  _ hot where she had lain her hands on him, burning where she had pressed her lips. He flushed and writhed in muffled embarrassment as his cock filled in his pants.

“Good,” she said with satisfaction. “I will show you what you can have. How long has it been, demon? How long since you have lain with another?”

“Too long,” Hanzo admitted, shifting on the warming rock floor. His limbs felt like the densest of rocks, his torso like stone. “Long enough to forget its splendors.”

“Then I will remind you.”

The dragon knelt and slit his pants, up the seam from buttocks to groin, tidily pulling the fabric aside until his nethers were revealed.

“Are demons so different from humans that they do not need underclothes?” she asked mockingly. Hanzo grit his teeth against the brain fog and did not deem to give her an answer. Instead he gasped through his teeth when the dragon’s supernaturally hot hands pet his inner thighs, massaging against the grain of his body hair until she met the swell of his testicles, fat and needy under her influence. “Very good,” she said slyly, pressing into the soft mound and squeezing, her laughter like a tinkling bell when Hanzo inhaled sharply and let his legs fall to either side. 

“On your knees,” she said sternly. The order was sudden, but it was firm, and so Hanzo lifted his thousand-ton rock body and flipped himself over, shaking with the effort of it. Every part of him burned, feeling like it was melting into so much warm honey. He was a rock in lava flow, falling to soft, malleable pieces under Symmetra’s touch. She ran her hands over him now, petting down his spine until she met the curve of his buttocks. He whimpered-- an unmanly sound-- and bowed his back, ashamed at chasing the touch.

“No need to worry,” Symmetra said sweetly, petting his back with one fine-clawed hand. “I’ll take very good care of you. Almost as good as your hunter.” She knelt behind him, her hands slipping over the knobs of his spine until it met the crease of his buttocks-- then slipped lower, to the damp, hot crevice of his taint. She hovered there with her warm hands, massaging gently while his cock plumped. She even stroked him once, laughing all the while, her eyes glinting in the dim light when he twitched in her hand and dripped single fat pearl of precum to the dusty floor. 

Before he could ask what she meant, something hard and hot pressed at his entrance. He twitched away, knowing that those things usually required some sort of preparation. Had fantasized about it more than once, had worked a dry finger into his own hole imagining such things. It had never been enough-- certainly not for what the dragon seemed to have plans.

“Hush, pet, shh,” the dragon soothed him, petting his legs and stomach and she stroked the molten cock she held between her legs. It seemed an extension of her, but not of her own skin-- more like molten rock she’d shaped to her will, holding it steady and cool enough for Hanzo’s skin to tolerate-- if barely. 

Hanzo lay back and arched his spine, luxuriating in the heat that radiated from the walls like a sauna. He still felt loose, hazily so, and if he reached far back in his imagination the hands stroking him became firmer, more calloused, the digits wider than the nimble fingers that breached him now. He cried out when they pressed against a bundle of nerves inside him, moaned when they prodded and curled insistently to repeat the reaction. By the time the molten cock finally slipped past his rim, stretching him open on its girth, he was loose-limbed and rock-hard, rocking back into the intrusion of his own free will. He didn’t question its slippery surface, didn’t think about what fueled it. All he knew and all he  _ needed  _ to know was that it reached every place inside himself he’d never been able to get to.

The dragon rocked into him slowly, relishing his moans and shaking limbs as he bent himself to her pleasure. She seemed to take little from it herself, though she let out pleased little sighs every now and again as she fucked into him. The toy-- for it was a toy, he felt now, some kind of false flesh-- rested against her pubic mound and rubbed against her just as she pleasured him. She seemed to draw something from his pleasurable captivity, thriving on the energy he displaced in his writhing. She licked her razor-sharp chops and chuckled when Hanzo whined weakly and came, splattering the rock floor with his seed. 

“So that is what becomes of the big, bad demon,” she crooned, slowly pulling out of him. The cock melted back into her luminous core as he watched, panting. She rubbed herself once, slicking her fingers before reaching out to Hanzo’s face and opening his mouth to make him taste them. They burned like hot tea, but thick and viscous and coating his tongue. It was honey sweet and sour as vinegar, fire down his throat. 

It made him docile. She petted his face, rested his head in her lap. Her tail curled around them. The world went hazy again as Hanzo lay there, resting in his own spend and ruined clothes. And as he lay there, the dragon turned his head one final time-- to stare across the cavern, still glowing red with the light of the magma veins inside it-- to see his partner sitting against the cave wall. He was wide-eyed, watching closely. He looked away as Hanzo met his eyes.

Another dragon stood with him, a carbon copy of the one Hanzo’s head rested on now. She whispered to the hunter, laughing with a vicious curl of her lips. She pressed a kiss to the hunter’s brow and straddled his lap. The last thing Hanzo saw was McCree reaching up to rest a hand on the opulent curve of her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree fulfills his end of the bargain.

  
“I don’t know what kind of deal you hit him with, but it must have been mighty good.” McCree sweat in the closeness and heat of the cave, but he didn’t let it show. Situations like this required finesse. Instead he slid his hand up the dragon’s waist, resting in the curve just under the scaled armor protecting her rib cage. He squeezed experimentally; Her lungs expanded as she sighed with contentment. 

“Oh, it was  _ very  _ good,” the dragon-- Satya, she’d whispered earlier-- purred in his ear. She shifted on his lap, and though McCree tensed slightly, he soon let himself relax again as he heat rolled through him. She glowed like draft-fed coals, the pool of lava in the center of her chest all but overflowing as she pet the hunter’s face and stared down at him with her hypnotic golden eyes. 

“How good are we talking?” McCree pressed himself up against the rock wall at his back, though it was only marginally cooler than the air around them. Lichen glowed on its surface, supernaturally fed by features he knew not. His hands wandered up and down the dragon’s sides, sliding over the leathery smoothness of her scales from ribs to thighs, tracing a path with his fingertips.

Her laughter rung through the cave like an old brass bell, wide and loud and important. She cast one flick of her eyes over to her double and the demon sprawled on the other side of the room before leaning in to McCree’s space. She pressed her molten flesh right up against his own-- the hunter was very glad for his layers of protective clothing-- and pressed a searing kiss to his cheek. 

“Good enough for the likes of you,” she said loftily. “Good enough for the meat creatures in the valley. Please me, and I let you leave. Sate me, and I will gather my meals from other sources.”

McCree paused. Licked his lips. Briefly, carefully cast a glance to his partner on the other side of the dim cave. Hanzo looked to be breathing deeply now, in some sort of trance-- or perhaps just the deep rest of the thoroughly fucked. 

“My sole mission in life is to please a lady in distress,” McCree said, his smile not betraying his timidness. “Allow me, Miss.” 

With that, he slipped his hands around the dragon’s hips and yanked her close to him. She laughed again and tipped his chin up to face her, making to kiss him. 

McCree turned his head away with the slightest of resistance. The dragon tilted her head, her horns waving regally. “I see,” she said with a hint of smugness in her tone. “So it’s true.”

“Doesn’t matter,” McCree grit out. “Far as I can see it’s just you and me in here.” He squeezed her bottom as if to punctuate his words, but the dragon just draped herself over his body and pressed a burning kiss to his temple.

“You and I and the object of our desires,” the dragon purred in his ear. He rose in the hunter’s cheeks. “Think of it, hunter: the two of us with him between our bodies, lost in his own pleasure. Heat and horns and teeth, more than your flimsy human body can stand.” She rolled her hips in his lap as she said it, betraying her own excitement. “He wants you, and you want him, and I want both of you together. It would be exquisite.”

McCree whined despite himself, body responding to the fantasy and the body flush against his own. He dug his hands into leathery flesh, amazed that the skin barely sunk under his grip. The dragon gave a high yelp of delight and rolled her hips against him. 

“I want...to touch him,” McCree admitted with a groan.  “He might not let me, but I-- I gotta. Someday.” He pulled the dragon against him as a fog began to overtake him. It wasn’t a fog of slowness, but rather something that made him hyper-aware of the blood rushing in his ears and the warmth radiating from the supple body in front of him. The dragon’s horns glinted in the dim light, and her eyes flashed with a spark of satisfaction and...was that a bit of uncertainty? Amusement, too, was apparent in the quirk of her black lips.

“Someday, surely,” the dragon reassured him. “But for now, focus on the task at hand. You have a job to do, hunter.” She licked a long stripe up his neck, no doubt tasting stale sweat and remnants of hard travel, but the taste seemed to agree with her. She growled deep in her throat-- it reminded McCree of the rumble Hanzo would make at a threat-- and quickly guided McCree’s hand between her legs. 

She was slick there, her folds soft and slippery with arousal. McCree’s hands felt too-large and clumsy with unfamiliarity as he rubbed his palm over her mound, letting the creature in front of him take her pleasure. 

“Your...friend,” she growled, “was good for some things, but a toy like that is hard to control.” She grabbed McCree’s wrist, grinding against the gnarled bones of his fingers. “Take me where it could not.” 

McCree groaned helplessly into her tough-skinned shoulder, biting at the leathery scales and wishing it was Hanzo’s tattooed skin instead. He cupped and rubbed through the fine hair and grain if scales and finally, desperately sunk his fingers in to the wet embrace of her groin, startled at how hot and inviting it was around his digits. Slick dripped down to coat the back of his hand, warming and numbing all at once. The dragon’s chest heaved against his face as he curled his fingers inside her, grateful that she was keeping her claws to herself. He hesitated-- would Hanzo trim his nails for him, or would McCree wake with bloody trails down his back? 

He thought dazedly on it as he fingered the dragon in front of him. She tugged at his hair as hard as his human scalp would tolerate, mindful of his limits.

“You would be so easy to break,” she panted, pulling McCree’s head back to mouth at the line of his neck. She licked his Adam’s apple and nuzzled his jaw as he worked his hand inside her. Small noises-- pain, pleasure, McCree couldn’t tell-- escaped her throat as she used the human for all he was good for.  “So delicate your flesh, so fragile your bones. The likes of your loverboy or I could eat you in a  _ second _ , and yet you persist. What are you good for, human?”

McCree grimaced, finally breaking through his fog of hyper-awareness to reach  _ annoyed. “ _ Good enough for  _ this,  _ at least,” he growled, using all his arm strength to piston in and out of the beast’s pussy, fingers making obscene squelching noises as they spread her out on his hand. She moaned and squirmed, heedless of the sharp points of her armor catching on the hunter’s many layers of clothing.

McCree pushed her up and up, hand still embedded deep in her sweltering body, until the dragon was standing on quivering legs before him. Her composure shattered, Satya looked down at her catch with glowing, passion-wet eyes. Her breath was labored, her chest heaving and glowing like a forge as she took in the human before her. The hunter dared one last glance around her body to look at Hanzo before closing his eyes and diving in for one last treat. 

The dragon’s body was burning hot under his tongue-- the kind of thick, delicious scald that reminded him of coffee fresh from brewing or a long-awaited meal taken too soon off the stove. At the first taste McCree moaned long and hard, opening his mouth and pulling at the dragon’s hips until she was riding his mouth, thighs squeezing at the human’s ears until all he could hear was his own blood thrumming back and forth in his veins. He gasped against her slick flesh, tongue digging into her hole and over petals of skin until he met scale and wet and heat. 

She was as hot as the lava she held in her core, he decided. Hot as the heart of a mountain. This dragon-- this divine being, as she had introduced herself-- was certainly still mortal. He opened his jaw and sucked on her clit as hard as he thought she could take it, fingers in play once again, now that he was out of his stupor. He went after her with abandon, bobbing his head and suckling needily at the fat bump of her clit, tongue digging into every dip of skin he could find. 

When, at last, she trembled and clenched around his fingers in spasmodic waves, Jesse pulled back with a gasp, strings of slick and sweat dripping down his chin to coat his beard.

“Good for something, eh?” he said wryly, though he was out of breath. 

“Indeed,” the dragon managed to pant. She stepped away from him on shaky legs. She had a considering look on her face, though her knees still wobbled. “The deal is sealed, then.”

With a snap of her fingers, he and Hanzo were at the mouth of the same cave they’d walked into what seemed now to be hours ago, with a cold wind blowing snow at their backs. Hanzo was still asleep at his side, blue skin flushed pink at the cheeks and posture utterly relaxed. McCree blinked; was this the end of it? He was still hard in his pants, his chin still wet with the dragon’s pleasure. 

From the end of a long, black tunnel, McCree saw the glint of golden eyes. 

“Be careful where you tread, human,” the dragon’s voiced called to him in an ethereal echo. “Not all will be as.... _ kind  _ as I was today.”

McCree looked down at his partner one more time, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one of Hanzo’s pointed ears. 

“Not every deal is as harsh as you would demand, Ma’am,” McCree said absentmindedly. “And not every partnership is...like ours. You’d best be on your guard.”

There was a tinkle of laughter, and then the dragon’s presence was gone, leaving the hunter pair-- man and demon-- alone in the cool dark of the cave. It was no longer the heart of a mountain, no longer the lair of a creature beyond their control.

“You know,” McCree said thoughtfully, “I reckon the board won’t be too concerned with how this all shakes out...all things considering.”

Hanzo stirred under his touch. The demon looked tired, though still sleep-soft. “Do you think this counts as a victory?” he murmured.

McCree stared into the vast dark before them. “It certainly counts as something.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters have escaped, and now they have time to confess their feelings in private-- or so they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings again for some dubcon, in that a bit of magic is used so that the men don't notice the dragon sneaking up on them to watch. It's mostly just exhibitionism, though-- all in good fun.

Finally feeling free —  if rattled — the hunters made their way back down the mountain in solemn silence, each turning over their thoughts. They didn’t talk about what the dragon had said or shown them, instead opting to discuss travel plans, the weather, something,  _ anything _ but what happened in the cave. They would stay the night in town before heading out; the townsfolk would want to confirm that the dragon had abandoned the mountain, of course, and they still needed to get paid.

Indeed, when they reported to the mayor that they had been successful —  though they did not disclose their methods — they were invited to take a room at the local inn. It was unfortunate that the room only had one bed, but Hanzo and McCree had made do before. One of them would make up a pallet on the floor and they’d get through the night easily. The town would send a party to investigate abandoned mountain lair overnight, and in the morning the hunting duo would be on their way.

Hanzo made sure, while interacting with the townsfolk, to keep his own demonic identity a secret. He covered himself in a glamour, making sure not to transform even a hair out of place or his skin a shade too gray. The townsfolk might have appreciated his help, but most humans wouldn’t tolerate a demon for very long… even a good-natured one like him.

It wasn’t until late at night that things started to catch up to them. By the time they’d sorted things out with the mayor and had a room made up it was very late indeed. Both of them were tired, longing to sink down into a mattress and drop off to bed. The fire in the room’s grate smoldered down to coals as they settled in for sleep.

But words weighed on their minds. Inescapable words, and inescapable deeds.

“McCree.” Hanzo’s voice was quiet, cast into a deeper tone as he transformed into his natural shape. 

McCree sighed deeply from his place on the floor, uncomfortable on his makeshift bed. “Yeah?”

“The dragon…” Hanzo hesitated. “She said--”

“She’s gone,” McCree said firmly. 

“But  _ is  _ she?” Hanzo asked. “She said she would leave, but--”

“She’s gone,” McCree insisted. “Making trouble somewhere else, no doubt.” 

The coals snapped and smoked in the hearth as Hanzo weighed McCree’s words. 

“If you say so,” Hanzo finally relented. “But the things she said-- no, listen to me,” Hanzo insisted. “They were things that needed to be said.”

“What?” McCree’s voice was small as he stared at the dark ceiling. 

“I-- have strong feelings for you,” Hanzo admitted. “The dragon...when she was taking me, she transformed herself into your shape. Because-- because she thought it would entice me further.”

“Oh.” McCree fought the urge to sit up and stare at the demon. “Did it, uh, work?”

Hanzo was quiet for a long minute. The only sounds in the room were the dying hearth, the rustling of blankets, and nervous breaths. At last, Hanzo responded.

“In a way,” he said carefully. “It did not make me attracted to the dragon, but it did make me long for your touch.”

“She had tricks,” McCree said. “Mind tricks. She could still be playing with us now, for all we know.”

“The attraction was there long before we entered the dragon’s lair,” Hanzo admitted in stilted tones. He coughed awkwardly into his fist, and McCree wondered— if the light was brighter, would he see a flush on the oni’s gray skin?

“I—  _ oh _ ,” McCree stuttered. “Then, I— it’s—” 

A tired laugh came from the bed. “I know.”  McCree heard Hanzo shift in his blankets, and then a hand appeared in his vision. “Will you... join me?”

McCree sat up from his pallet slowly, still hesitating. The dragon could have followed them, but— Hanzo had said that he’d wanted this since before their tryst with the dragon. And... if Jesse was honest with himself, he had wanted this too. He wanted Hanzo on him, around him, surrounding and demanding — he had to stop that before it got to be too much for him.

“Yeah,” he murmured. He grabbed Hanzo’s hand and hauled himself up. He grunted in surprise when the oni pulled harder than expected, and instead of landing on the soft mattress, the hunter landed on Hanzo’s lap. They shifted against each other in the dark until they were comfortable, knocking elbows and trading laughs as they settled against each other. 

At last, McCree raised one hand to Hanzo’s cheek. He stroked the markings on the oni’s face, watching for a reaction in the dying firelight. Hanzo’s white eyes glowed a soft dove gray against the light. McCree held his breath— as if waiting for something.

Yet Hanzo stayed still. They both held their breath, caught in the moment, unable to move forward. 

McCree was consumed by the soft glow of Hanzo’s eyes, in the warmth of the demon’s hands on his waist. He pressed closer, his mind abuzz with desire, and tilted his head ever-so-minutely to the right.

“Just  _ kiss  _ already.”

McCree heard the bored-sounding voice, but it was as though through a fog. Besides, it had a very good idea… 

Hanzo rushed up to meet McCree’s mouth. The first kiss was awkward. Their teeth clicked, someone bit someone else’s tongue, slobber went everywhere. They parted with a laugh, then tried again. Their lips met gently, curious at first— until McCree moaned in earnest, his hands coming up to fist in Hanzo’s hair. From there the scene devolved quickly: they tumbled into the sheets, decorum long forgotten. Gone was the hestiance and the fear. They only needed each other.

McCree was distantly aware that someone was climbing through their grate, out of the glowing coals as if made of cinders herself. His eyes fluttered in bliss as the oni in front of him kissed him senseless, but still he saw her: molten orange and red, covered in scales and horns, with a smile sharp and hot as lava. She laughed softly in the room, taking a seat on the floor with her legs spread wide.

The dragon smiled haughtily as the men groped each other. They ripped off their clothes— nightshirts gone to the floor, underthings forgotten somewhere in the distance, buttons rolling to the corners of the floor. Their bodies moved frantically, limbs tangled like a gordian knot. Yet something was off. Hanzo pulled away from McCree’s neck when the human stopped and squinted into the dark. The demon looked up; there was a faint shape there, but it was as though the air was blurred with smoke; nothing an open window couldn’t fix.

Hanzo reluctantly left his bed partner sprawled on the sheets and leaned over to open the window. Cool air blew in, drying the sweat on the two men’s bodies. Hanzo was not typically prone to cold spells, but when he turned and caught site of McCree — of  _ Jesse —  _ in the moonlight, with a faint glimmer around him from what was probably the coals, he shivered and sighed. 

“Wonderful,” Hanzo rumbled. He ran a possessive hand down Jesse’s sternum, clawing through the fuzz of body hair that grew like a wild thicket across the man’s abdomen.

Yet he stopped when he saw the look on Jesse's face. It was... a thoughtful look. A little farway, even glazed, yet it was tender. Hanzo knew he was in deep, because the hunter almost looked like he was glowing. A faint yellowish tint outlined Jesse's body, glimmering like fairy dust along his skin.

 

He ignored the dragon sitting at the hearth, idly squeezing her own breast. That was not important right now. Instead he focused on the sweet glow of Jesse's eyes-- of Jesse's skin under his hands. As he watched, the glow spread from Jesse's skin to his own, encompassing his gray-blue skin in a kind of illumination. The glow did not actually illuminate anything, but it lifted Hanzo's spirits anyway, reassuring like a warm blanket on a cool night. The glow-- the magic-- washed over him in a soothing wave, strong enough to dampen any panic about being under the dragon's spell once more.

 

It didn't matter how she'd gotten here. It didn't matter if she'd wreaked havoc anywhere else in town, or if this was simply a final step on her way out of the city. Hell, it hardly mattered that she was even in the room. They had her to thank for their confessions.

 

He leaned down to kiss the hunter once more, hungry for touch, hungry for skin. He wanted to mark Jesse the way the dragon had; to take pleasure in his mouth and hands. The dragon had gotten to ride Jesse; why shouldn't Hanzo?

 

The oni stroked Jesse's face tenderly, tracing the outline of the hunter's lips with one clawed thumb. Jesse eagerly nibbled at the knuckle, sucking instinctively like Hanzo's skin was made of sweetmeats.

 

"So sweet for me..." Hanzo breathed. "Would you let me have you-- the way I have wanted you for so long?"

 

"Only if you'll forgive me for not realizing my feelings for you sooner," Jesse whispered into Hanzo's palm. He pressed another kiss to Hanzo's fingers, then threaded his own hands behind Hanzo's neck and tugged him closer for another kiss. "What do you need from me?"

 

"I..." What  _ did  _ Hanzo need?

 

"Use his mouth," the dragon suggested. Hanzo turned to look at her with glazed eyes. "You want it, don't you, Oni? He was so sweet for me; I think you'd like his skills very much."

 

"Yes," Hanzo mumbled. He reached down to stroke himself, then pushed Jesse down into the sheets, crawling up the hunter's chest until he was perched precariously, towering down over Jesse's head.

 

He played with himself slowly, breath hitching as his body caught up with his thoughts. He was about to have Jesse... to take Jesse... to use and defile...! Hanzo groaned and rubbed the head of his cock on Jesse's lips, smearing the man's lips and beard with precum. Jesse opened his mouth lazily, his tongue lolling out-- the tip flickering to gather the mess from his mustache.

 

Hanzo felt a hand on his ass as Jesse squeezed and massaged the muscles.

 

"What should  _ I  _ do?" Jesse asked slowly, still groping Hanzo. Together, the two of them turned to look at the dragon again.

 

"Why, treat him right, hunter," the dragon replied with a smug smile. "You don't need my direction for this. Just do what you've  _ always  _ wanted to do. I've seen the fantasies you conjured, locked up in the recesses of your dreams. You have the imagination for this task, surely."

 

"Yes..." Hanzo kept stroking himself, slowly rubbing off against Jesse's mouth. His mouth was humid and warm against Hanzo's skin, each breath shallow, like the human couldn’t relax. Hanzo kept an eye on the dragon, even as his eyes fought to close in pleasure as Jesse took Hanzo into his mouth, swallowing him down.

 

Hanzo gasped as his human pulled him closer by the hips, forcing each ridge and bump of Hanzo's monstrous dick to push past his palate. He choked once on Hanzo's dick, pulling away to cough-- but a surge of magic seemed to soothe his throat, and he took Hanzo in once more.

 

The dragon, for her part, seemed to be enjoying the show. She fingered herself quickly, digits thrusting in and out of her molten core. Her cunt seemed to visibly throb as she teased herself. She rolled one nipple, a gold bar threaded through, and pinched herself. Her fingers thrust into her pussy, and when she saw that Hanzo was watching her intently, she smirked at him, arching her back and spreading her lips for Hanzo to gape at.

 

That was one treat he had not been privy to.

 

The dragon snapped, and with nothing more than a spark of magic, Hanzo's attention was back on task. He looked down at Jesse with surprise: while he had been distracted by the dragon's display, Jesse had taken him down to the root and was happily swallowing around the fat girth of Hanzo's cock. The sight-- the sudden  _ sensation _ \-- shocked Hanzo into moaning. He shuddered and grabbed Jesse's hair, trying to pull the human back, but Jesse was insistent. The hunter palmed Hanzo's ass and pulled him forward instead of back, pushing him in until Hanzo had to arch his back or risk suffocating Jesse entirely.

 

Hanzo finally managed to pull Jesse off his dick and panted, shuffling down the hunter's chest so that he could catch his breath. His skin glowed with sweat, moonlight, and magic, yet neither of the men were tired. Jesse's hands were even stronger than usual, kneading insistently at Hanzo's ass.

 

"Just ask, good hunter," the dragon purred, spreading her legs even more widely. "He'll be happy to oblige you."

 

"Hanzo," Jesse rasped, his voice hoarse from its recent abuse. "Please."

 

"Please what?" Hanzo mumbled. He felt so...loose. At ease. The coals from the fire were warm, and the magic over him was friendly.

 

"Please-- let me-- let me fuck you."

 

"Yes," Hanzo hissed. He rolled his hips against Jesse's chest, reveling in the slide made easy by sweat and hair. He sighed when his balls dragged heavy and ripe over the meat of Jesse's abdomen-- then moaning, loud and free, when Jesse sunk his hand into the dark crevice of Hanzo's taint. The hunter's thumb brushed against Hanzo's hole, pressing in with just a hint of a threat. Hanzo shuddered with need, gazing into the human's eyes. This was no trick of dragon magic; this was all them. He nodded and pressed back against the hand, jaw dropping when Jesse slipped two fingers inside him with ease. When had he gotten the oil out? Was this more magic?

 

Gods above, he was still loose from the dragon's use of him.

 

The dragon had used Hanzo roughly and left him wanting for a tender touch; Jesse was the exact opposite. He was gentle, almost  _ too _ slow, his fingers probing and exploring. His eyes wandered over Hanzo's exposed form-- and then a hand followed, fingers touching reverently as his gaze took in the gray skin, the red tattoos, the beautiful ruddy flush where Jesse had bitten up hickies at his neck.

 

Hanzo gasped when a sudden surge of magic matched the thrusting of Jesse's fingers; he felt drained, yet  _ powered _ , filled with energy like he always felt at the beginning of a storm. Jesse's fingers massaged against his prostate with startling accuracy, jabbing and then rubbing apologetically in turns. Hanzo moaned, and as his eyes fluttered closed he noticed the dragon playing with herself too.

 

"Enough," Hanzo gasped. Something in the very far back recesses of his mind told him that as much as he was enjoying this, there was something off about the encounter. "Do it now--  _ fuck _ me, Jesse."

 

Jesse, thankfully, seemed as eager as Hanzo was. He abruptly surged up into Hanzo, flipping the two of them until Hanzo's larger monstrous form was squashed under his own smaller human shape. For all his gentleness earlier he had no qualms about hiking Hanzo's thighs up and folding him in half, exposing the loose, oil-slicked welcome of Hanzo's hole. Hanzo gasped and huffed as his knees settled by his ears; his back stretched, and he heard the dragon sigh once more. He heard the wet noises of her playing with herself; she even moaned faintly when Jesse took a minute to thrust his cock between Hanzo's cheeks, teasing his lover further.

 

"I told you to fuck me, human," Hanzo growled. "If you don't, perhaps--ngh!--  _ she _ will."

 

"Nah," Jesse rasped. He groaned and bit his lip as he sunk his cock into Hanzo. "She won't take you from me now. Not when I finally have you for myself." The hunter slowly sunk in, rolling his hips in increments until he was fully hilted. He pet Hanzo's thighs tenderly, even rolling Hanzo's balls in his hand. "She just wants us to be happy, remember? Happy, and far away from her."

 

"Oh," Hanzo said simply. That made sense. "Then she's not really here?"

 

"If she was more than a magical projection," Jesse whispered, "we wouldn't even have noticed her." He nipped at Hanzo's calf and rolled his hips, grunting in pleasure. "You think I'm magic-drunk enough not to notice a damn dragon walking out of the fireplace? Hell, Hanzo, we might as well give her a show."

 

It made sense. The demon chuckled at McCree’s suggestion. Hanzo could feel the magic begin to wear off. Not completely-- it wasn't a total break, and such things could be incredibly dangerous-- but now that he was aware of its pull on him he could more easily divert it.

 

"Enough talking, boys," the dragon gasped. She bit her lip and whined a little as she shuddered on her own fingers, mimicking Jesse's pace.

 

"Yes, Mistress," Jesse said again, winking at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo stifled a laugh, his good cheer restored. But his laughter was interrupted by dual moans — one from Jesse and one from the dragon. Both groaned as the hunter sunk deep inside Hanzo.

 

It was actually  _ fun  _ after that. Hanzo could enjoy himself more fully knowing that his partner was in on the trick as much as he was. And...there was a part of himself that enjoyed having an audience. As much as the dragon's turn with him had been stressful, he had been comforted by the knowledge that Jesse was nearby-- watching, waiting, guarding. It was even better now, with his lover's body twined with his own. Jesse clung to him possessively, like the dragon's presence didn't bother him at all.

 

In fact, Jesse's movements became increasingly rougher as the dragon's spell wore off. Jesse pounded into Hanzo's body with abandon, groaning at the warm, wet pull of Hanzo's insides on his cock. When he froze and grunted, Hanzo clutched him close, like he was afraid the human would leave him. But Jesse didn't stop-- if anything his pace picked up, like he was afraid his erection would flag before he'd finished Hanzo off too.

 

Hanzo shuddered and whined as he felt Jesse's cock stir his insides, pushing out wet streams of thick cum each time he pulled out and pushed in again. The dragon seemed to enjoy the show just as much as both of them combined. When Hanzo cried out and jerked spasmodically under Jesse's weight, she arched her own back and came around her fingers. Hanzo, in his dazed post-orgasm state, watched her with hooded eyes. Her cunt clenched, achingly empty now, and the stone-and-lava shell of her body heaved under heavy breaths. Her eyes, once as bright as coals when she'd first intruded, looked dimmer now. Like her glamour was fading away.

 

She reclined on the floor in the firelight for a good long minute after the hunters finished. Hanzo watched the lava in her chest dim, then begin smoking at the edges. A part of him-- the more diligent, professional part of him-- said he should get up and track the magic to its source. The freshly-fucked part of him told him to lay still and let Jesse clean him up.

 

He listened to the well-fucked part of himself. After all, it had gotten him laid-- it had to be  _ some  _ kind of intelligent to make that happen. Even Hanzo hadn't been able to find a partner on his own for months.

 

Jesse rolled off him slowly. Though the human's hands never left Hanzo's body, his eyes washed over the room with grim determination. Hanzo stared tiredly at the room, which was quickly filling with incense-scented smoke as the dragon's core petered out.

 

Jesse leaned off the bed with heavy, sluggish movements. Clearly the magic had not left him completely unaffected. He rummaged in his bag-- first for a wash kit, which he threw to Hanzo, and then to his work case. He drew out a small pouch of fairy dust and flung the entire thing at the dragon. Jesse certainly had uncanny aim: it landed square in the lava-filled cavity of the dragon's chest. Hanzo watched it smoke for a moment before a loud  _ POP  _ crackled and the dragon's entire form erupted in electric green flames. Pink sparks flew off it, dissipating into the rest of the smoke in the room.

 

The dragon’s double didn't scream, but she did call out one last warning to the two men.

  
"Next time I see you, boys, it better be under more rewarding circumstances than this!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my NSFW blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I post polls about what I should write next in addition to a bunch of multishipping (but mostly McHanzo).


End file.
